


Every Fucking Second

by AnotherGallavichLove



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5x12, Alternate Ending, Gallavich, M/M, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Ian/Mickey ending to 5x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Fucking Second

”Hey, Mick” Mickey let out a breath of relief. Ian was okay, he was on the phone with him right now. Finally.

 

”The fuck are you?” He breathed in response. He needed to see Ian, and now.

 

”The house” _The Gallagher house?_ Mickey hung up the phone and threw it on his bed before running out of the house. He stopped for a few seconds to throw on a jacket and the shoes, then he was running towards the house. Towards Ian. Mickey couldn’t remember a time when he was faster, or longing for something as much as he was longing to look into Ian’s eyes.

 

He got to the house in record time and stopped when he saw the ginger lounging on the stairs. He looked so pale, sad. So.. broken. He allowed himself a few seconds to catch his breath and look into the boy’s eyes before speaking.

 

”The fuck you been?” Mickey barked.

 

”With my mom” Ian spoke and took his eyes off of Mickey.

 

”You okay?” Mickey dared to ask. He may have known he wasn’t, Ian hadn’t been okay for months. But for the moment, Mickey needed to know that Ian, his Ian was going to be okay.

 

”I hate the meds” Ian said, sitting up straight. Mickey froze. ”You gonna make me take ’em?”

 

”You get fucking nuts when you don’t” Mickey spoke. He loved Ian, but he couldn’t go through this again. He may never admit it, but he missed the bright-eyed, red-headed idiot that he fell in love with those years ago. Ian looked off into the distance and nodded a few times while locking his fingers together.

 

”You gonna wanna be with me even if I don’t?” Mickey was speechless. He was trapped between two impossible alternatives. Going on being with Ian, while he wasn’t taking the meds. They would go through some crazy shit, exhausting shit. That was for damn sure. Or being without Ian. Mickey took too long to answer Ian breathed something that froze Mickey again.

 

”You used to love me” _That’s not fucking true, Ian. I love you. Now._ ”Now you don’t even know who I am” Ian stood up and turned around. ”Shit, I don’t even know who I am half the time” There was fuck all Mickey could do but just stand there on the other side of that damn gate and listen to this broken boy as he convinced himself that his boyfriend didn’t love him. Ian turned slightly so that he could look Mickey in the eyes before uttering the words that broke the dark haired boy. ”You don’t owe me anything”

 

”I love you” Mickey tried to assure him. He didn’t know what else to say. Saying the words didn’t change much, he could tell. Because they already knew this. They had all but said it in the time they had been together.

 

”The hell does that even mean?” The ginger asked.

 

”It means we take care of each other” Mickey promised.

 

”I don’t want you sitting around, worrying, watching me. Waiting for me to do my next crazy shit.”

 

”It means thick and thin. Good times, bad, sickness, health. All that shit” Mickey tried to convince the broken boy in front of him.

 

”You gonna marry me? We gonna go down to the courthouse in a couple of old tuxes like some old queens?” _Maybe someday._

 

”Fuck you!”

 

”No thanks, I’ve already done that.” Ian almost laughed and turned around to walk into the house.

 

”The hell is wrong with you?” Mickey regretted the words as soon as they came out.

 

”Too much!” Ian yelled, stretching his arms out. ”Too much is wrong with me. That’s the problem, isn’t it? Too much is wrong with me and you can’t do anything about that. You can’t change it.” Ian spoke, getting closer and closer to Mickey’s personal space. Both boys were close to tears. ”You can’t fix me, ’cause I’m not broken. I don’t need to be fixed, okay? I’m me!” All Mickey could do was stare at the boy he loved as they both fell apart.

 

”This is it” Mickey spoke in realization. He always knew this day would come. Ever since that damn day when Ian visited him in juvie.

 

_”I miss you”_

 

_”Say that again, I’ll rip your tongue out of your head”_

 

The day when Ian realized that he needed somebody else. Someone not Mickey. The day when Ian broke the thug’s heart.

 

”This is you breaking up with me”

 

”Yeah” Ian said, turning around.

 

”Really?” It seemed all Mickey was capable of was one word sentences and fighting back tears. ”Fuck.” Ian nodded. ”No.” Mickey spoke suddenly, shaking his head. The thug looked anywhere but Ian’s eyes. Mickey ran a hand over his mouth is frustration. ”No, you can’t..” His eyes gave up and a tear spilled over as his eyes shifted down to the asphalt.

 

”Mickey, you keep saying that it’ll all be okay. As long as I take the fucking meds, well the meds make me fucking suicidal. I feel nothing!” The redhead yelled as he pushed his boyfriend’s chest, making him stumble backwards for a second. Mickey’s hands were on their way to do the same thing out of instinct, but they ended up wrapping around the taller boy instead. Ian was surprised, not responding. Mickey burrowed his face deeper into the boy’s neck and let the tears run free. He just couldn’t hold them in. ”Mick..” Ian tried, but Mickey ignored him. Finally Ian gave in, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. Mickey soon lifted his head off of the ginger’s chest and the thug’s hands landed on Ian’s neck, thumbs caressing the jawline.

 

”It’s gonna be fucking hard” Mickey started, not completely sure where he was going. ”But I’m not gonna let you just give up.” Mickey stated, looking away for a second and letting his hands let go of the taller boy. ”On you or us” Ian sighed and went back to the steps and sat down.

 

”You gonna make me take ’em?” He asked again. Mickey’s hand rubbed his top lip and he went closer to Ian and sat down beside him.

 

”We gotta find a way to make this work, Ian” He said, eyes looking forward. ”If you need to go off the meds for a couple of weeks, see what happens..” Mickey sighed. He couldn’t very well force the damn drugs down Ian’s throat. Hopefully if he let Ian off the meds, sooner or later he would do something and realize that he needed them. Like before. ”We can do that” He breathed.

 

”Really?” Ian asked, glancing at the thug who nodded. ”You gonna babysit me? Huh? Like some little brat?” Mickey wanted to tell him to fuck off, but decided to go another way.

 

”Yeah” He laughed. ”I’m gonna be with you every fucking second”


End file.
